1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved log splitter and more particularly to a counter-balancing arrangement that reduces the physical exertion required in using the log splitter and reduces the risk of personal injury associated with such use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power driven log splitters have been constructed in which the log to be split is positioned vertically between a support and a splitting wedge and the splitting force applied either to the wedge or the support. In most earlier log splitters, in which the log is positioned vertically, the wedge was fixed in position before the log was placed on the support and either the log or the wedge was moved by the power drive to bring the wedge into engagement with the end of the log. In the above-mentioned co-pending application Ser. No. 873,060 I have described a log splitter in which the wedge assembly is secured to the frame by a pair of quick-release clamps so that after the log is placed on the support, the wedge is manually lowered into engagement with the log before power is applied, minimizing the required stroke of the drive mechanism. However, each time a log is split the operator must support the weight of the wedge and its carriage to lower it into engagement with the log and, subsequent to the splitting stroke, lift the wedge and carrier assembly to its raised position. Because the structure must be heavy enough to withstand the large splitting forces, substantial physical effort is required to operate the splitter. In addition, there is the possibility the wedge and carriage assembly may be released accidentally to fall with substantial force upon the end of the log with the attendant risk of personal injury to the operator.
3. Summary of the Invention
A log splitter of the general kind described in the above-mentioned applications is provided with a constant force counter-balance for the weight of the wedge assembly that substantially reduces the effort required to manually lower and lift the wedge assembly and, in the event of accidental release of the wedge structure, reduces the risk of injury that might be caused by a free falling wedge.